finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bacques
Bacques is an obtainable character from King's Knight -Wrath of the Dark Dragon-. His pastime is flair and his talent is bartending. Profile Appearance In his 4★ form, Bacques has blonde spiked hair and blue eyes. He wears a white, long-sleeved shirt with blue suspenders, a black vest and a white cravat with a blue insignia on it. He wears jean chaps with a black interior and brown boots. He wears his black coat as a cape. Personality Bacques is a just womanizer with a penchant for aiding damsels in distress. To women, he is a particularly helpful and loving individual and towards men he expresses his displeasure and treats them like scum. It is with this quality that Bacques often finds himself in difficult predicaments. Story Profile Main Quest Greenfield ;Carnage in the Streets Amidst the deaths of multiple villagers, Ray Jack finds Bacques holding off the fiends in Greenfield by his lonesome. Ray Jack asks him what he's doing in Greenfield while Bacques tells him that they can talk about it later as there are fiends to eliminate. ;Testimony Bacques thanks Ray Jack for saving him, asking if it was guild business. Ray Jack concurs and asks Bacques how he came to be in Greenfield. Bacques mentions that he was merely visiting a tavern he frequented and noticed that the village was under attack. He decides to flirt with Karen by calling her a "dog-eared maiden" and suggesting that they partner together while the other two partner with each other. An annoyed Karen tells him to stop calling her that while Bacques tries to state that she grows more beautiful. After looking for survivors, the group finds a villager who states that the lair of the fiends is in Senca Caverns. Bacques decides to assist the guild to get revenge on the fiends who'd harmed his favorite tavern wench. The Forest of Djinns ;Traveling Troupe Bacques comments on how peculiar it was that the villager lead them to the Forest of Djinns but he shrugs it off. Meeting with Rosa once more, the group finds out that members of her troupe are missing. They decide to assist Rosa in helping her find her missing troupe members. ;Resolve Bacques and the other guild members try to console Rosa after she finds out some troupe members have fallen to fiends. Ray Jack asks his friends once more if he can count on their support, with Bacques agreeing to accompany him on the journey. Senca Caverns ;Love and Loss Ray Jack thanks Bacques for his support, with the latter stating to think nothing of it as Ray Jack is always helping him with something usually. Rossi inquires about Bacques' attire and asks if he should address Bacques as a lord. Bacques refutes Rossi's assumption, stating that he doesn't reveal himself to men but that he would be willing to make an exception for now. Bacques states that he works at a tavern in the capital and that he is at times, a bodyguard. Tonio reacts with amazement at bodyguard but Bacques says it is something he keeps discreet. Bacques tell the guild that a long time ago, he fell in love with a noble girl, to whom he professed his love. However, that proved to no avail as the difference in their status was too much as Bacques was born with nothing and had nothing. He states he was a simple man, that upon finding ways to make coin, he bought the finest garments so that the noble girl could see him differently. However, it proved too late as she went off and married the son of another nobleman. Bacques laments over the fact that he tried so hard to achieve something and it turned out to be for naught. In the midst of his drudgery, he stumbled upon Ray Jack whom he decided to kick because he didn't like how Ray Jack looked at him. Ray Jack dodged the kick and stated that he only came because of a guild request about a noble man causing trouble. Bacques stated that no one had ever dodged his kick before and after that, he and Ray Jack bonded and have become good friends. Ray Jack mentions that he was dragged to a tavern and forced to commiserate. Bacques states however that meeting Ray Jack is what got him over his problem and he mentions how grateful he is for that. Bacques wonders aloud about how most of his loves since then have not gone requited, with other members of the guild stating that he shows too much of himself and that he treats other men like dirt. Bacques loudly laments over finding a true love. ;Past Lives After Ray Jack promises to keep the secret of his conversation with Karen and Rosa, Bacques goes on to accuse him of being a lothario. Graham's Meadows ;The Source Ray Jack asks about Bacques' skepticism regarding the villager in Greenfield. However, the party deduces that the villager could not have made it to the village without going through fiends. Bacques expresses that the villager somehow made it unscathed through the forest where the troupe members perished. The group ultimately concludes that the villager could have been a fiend but the villager decides to reveal himself to the group and tell them that he is a human. He states that their luck has run out since arriving at the meadow and attacks the group. Subquest Love of a Damsel ;A Damsel's Distress In the Old Olthedia Road, Ray Jack encounters Bacques involved in an argument with an unknown man. Bacques is assisting a young woman in defending herself against the man. Having been approached by Ray Jack, Bacques asks him for help with the situation, with a hesitant Ray Jack insisting that Bacques get the woman to safety. ;A Damsel's Lament At Bacques' tavern, Ray Jack, Bacques and the woman reconvene after their encounter. Ray Jack demands an explanation from Bacques, with the latter stating that the woman is being harassed by a nobleman. Word of her beauty had spread and the nobleman was persistent on wooing her to no end. As a result, he'd send men to abduct the woman. The woman fearing for her safety had heard of Bacques profession as a bodyguard and took him on to escort her to safety. Since he'd met with Ray Jack, he had been protecting the woman from the nobleman's henchmen. An angered Ray Jack explains that they should do something about the nobleman but Bacques refutes his sentiment. If they were to harm the nobleman directly, they would suffer the most as the rich are wont to do as they please while the poor suffer endlessly for it. In spite of the disadvantage, Bacques devises a plan to get back at the nobleman, something that's already familiar to Ray Jack. ;A Damsel's Goodbye In Bacques' tavern, Ray Jack and Bacques meet up with the former mentioning that the nobleman was arrested in the morning. Ray Jack asks Bacques if he had anything to do with the arrest, with the latter stating that it is simply an act of justice. Ray Jack points out his friend's melancholy and asks why he is such if the woman is now safe from her assailants. Bacques states that he'd hoped for some more time with the woman so that he could eventually have an intense relationship with her. Ray Jack is a bit shocked by the idea that Bacques helped her solely on that desire but Bacques retorts saying she was a very beautiful woman and it turned out she was already engaged to someone else. Ray Jack tries to comfort Bacques much to the latter's disgust at a man pitying him. Bacques starts lamenting about the fact that there is no one in the world that can be his kitten before he begins greeting another woman with a loving gaze. Gameplay Stats ;Base Stats ;Max Stats Abilities ;Leader Skill ;King's Might ;Auto Skill Trivia * He bears an uncanny physical resemblance to Bakshin although both are unrelated to one another. This resemblance often causes trouble for Bakshin. Category:Characters in King's Knight -Wrath of the Dark Dragon-